The collection and organization of Architecture Documentation or other departmental information is an important process designed to enhance interdepartmental communications, improve employee interactions, as well as meet the increasing demands of regulatory bodies. In some corporations, the knowledge of a department's processes, important data, and motivation is kept internally within the department. This knowledge may exist in many forms, such as in mission documents maintained by managers, in documents stored online or in paper format, on intranet sites, or even in employees' heads. Often, knowing how best to interact with another department or accessing certain knowledge or data becomes a task in knowing the right person to call or bookmarking the right intranet page. Moreover, new employees are often at the most disadvantage as experience with other organizations or groups within the corporation is often the only way to gain an understanding of how a department works and why they operate the way the do.
The wealth of information maintained by a department about its inner workings can be unwieldy. From the broadest mission statement to the most minute implementation detail, the breadth and depth of the data that signifies how and why a department functions requires organization and consistency in order to be useful to those unfamiliar with the department.
Furthermore, as a variety of enterprise architecture drawings and diagrams are developed by various employees, individuals, or entities, many different techniques may be used to represent enterprise architectures. The use of non-uniform architecture diagrams may impede the use, understanding, or effectiveness of the architecture diagrams.
In view of the foregoing issues, a need exists for convenient systems and methods that can more efficiently assist in the storage, development, and organization of enterprise architecture content.